Lucy Stars
by c3600
Summary: Lucy is a touring artist ready to tackle the life of an average teenage girl. When she falls into the arms of an unsuspecting stranger her life gets a whole lot crazier, Join Lucy's crazy adventure at her new school, her new friends and her new found love.
1. Moving

**Lucy's POV**

"Lulu!" Loke hollered from the hallway, and banged his hand continuously on my bedroom door.

I shoved my head into my plush pillow "Okay give me a second!" my voice muffled by my pillow.

"But you'll be late for school!" He yelled.

"WHAT! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME EARLIER!" I screeched, I jumped out bed unsuccessfully and found myself kissing the floor, Loke obviously heard my morning scuffle and I could hear his amused laugh coming from the other end of the door. I got up grumbling incoherent words under my breath so Loke wouldn't hear me, I rummaged through my closet for the new school uniform, the new school I was going to is Fairy Tail High. I am Lucy Heartfillia or known to the world Layla Stars, I am a very famous singer and today I want to try to have the normal life of the average teenage girl, I want to make friends and have people befriend not because of my status or money but because of who I am. Loke was a friend, a business partner and my manager. I found my uniform and put it on rather quickly, I ran to the bathroom, put on light makeup, brushed my teeth and ran out of the bathroom.

I jumped down the stairs and sprinted to the kitchen, quickly made some toast, shoved it in my mouth and ran out the door then running back forgetting to get the house key.

"Bye Loke!"

"Bye Princess!" He responded. "OH wait you forgot your wig and contacts!"

I ran back towards him and grabbed the brown wig and put it on, I took the contacts out of his hand and ran to the bathroom so I could see what I was doing. I put the blue contacts in and rushed outside. I was running down the streets, while running I bumped into someone. A light gasp escaped my lips as I fell, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the hard ground but I felt two warm arms encircle my waist to prevent the fall. I opened my eyes to look at this handsome man, he had pink hair and mesmerizing onyx eyes. I felt the heat rush to my face as he stared at me unfazed by how close we were.

"U-um c-could you maybe uh may be let go of me?" I asked, my voice a pitch higher than usual.

"Uh yeah." He said while he quickly let go of me. He scratched the back of his neck bashfully while a small blush dusted his cheeks.

"So…" I said awkwardly, I took out my phone to look at the time "I'm late!" I ran off towards the school.

 **Natsu's POV**

' _That girl is so weird'_

I chuckled under my breath while I watched her run off.

' _Oh great now I'm watching her run off into the distance, I sound like a stalker'_

Then it hit me, the uniform she was wearing was the same school I went to. While I stood there thinking about how I've never seen her before I didn't realize the time. After pondering about the mysterious blonde for a couple minutes I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I looked at my phone to see a text from my frenemy Gray Fullbuster

'Where are you the class started fifteen minutes a go!'

I turned my phone and bolted towards the school.

 **Lucy's POV**

When I got to the new school called Fairy Tail, I wandered around looking for the principal's office, once I finally found my way towards the office I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard a deep voice say.

I walked into the room to see a short old man sitting at his desk doing paperwork, he looked up to see who came in as soon a he saw a warm smile graced his features.

"Hello. Are you Lucy Heartfillia?" He asked.

"Yes I am, mister….."

"Makarov," Makarov finished.

"Well Mr. Makarov I was just wondering if you know about my circumstances?" I questioned him.

"Yes I do Miss Heartfillia, and no need for the formalities. Please call me Makarov or Gramps" He said. "Well here is the schedule for your classes and the map of the school."

"Thank you, Makarov." I said bowing, I heard him chuckling but I chose to ignore that.

I walked out of the office to find my homeroom class.

 **Makarov's POV**

' _That girl is very polite, and has a gorgeous boy as well!'_

I started fantasizing about my newest student, so I did not notice my late friend Mr. Dragneel walk into my office.

"Gramps?" He said waving a hand near my face with a confused expression on his face.

I was snapped out of my thoughts and saw Natsu standing there giving me the weirdest look.

"You are late Mr. Dragneel." I said a little bit annoyed that he picked today to be late when we had a new student here.

"Ya I know." He said his face void of any emotion "Bye Gramps." He waved at me while leaving my office.

 **Natsu's POV  
**

' _Well that was weird'_ I thought _'Well Gramps is always weird'_

I started walking towards my homeroom, once I got there I kicked the doors open to see that my homeroom was utter chaos. The teacher Gildarts was snoring loudly on his desk, most of the students either yelling or doing something destructive, the other majority was doing something quitter. But then I saw a blonde head peep up in the chaos, I turned my head to see who it was. It was the blonde girl from earlier! So I was right she is new here,

 **Lucy's POV**

The classroom was crazy! Mr. Clive was sitting at his desk napping while most of the students were being noisy and destructive. I was starting to get a headache. I heard someone kick the door open, I whipped my head around so I could see the culprit. As I watched the person walk in I remembered him from earlier! He soon looked over at me and our eyes locked, I couldn't pull my eyes away nor did I want to. It was like his eyes were magnets beckoning me to come closer but I stood my ground not wanting to look like a fool walking towards a stranger.

 **Natsu's POV**

I looked into her doe brown eyes and soon found myself trapped in her stare, curiosity flashed in her eyes as she watched me walk into the classroom. A slight blush formed on my face as she still stared at me.

' _Why am I blushing?'_ I asked myself.

She smiled a cute quirky smile at me, my blush reddened.

' _Wait cute!? I called her cute!'_ I thought. _'I'm going crazy!'_


	2. Her song

**Lucy's POV**

"Hey it's you!" The pink haired boy called. By then everyone's gazes were now on us, I blushed a deep crimson but still stared at the boy in wonder. _'How is he unfazed by this'_ I thought. Mr. Clive woke up the minute the class went silent and stared at us like my new classmates, out of the corner of my eyes I saw Mr. Clive mutter something under his breath and smirk at me and the pink haired guy.

"Natsu you're late, again" Mr. Clive said annoyed but still had a big smirk plastered to his face.

"Sorry Gildarts, I was busy doing something this morning."

' _Are the students allowed to call the teachers by their first names?'_ Mr. Clive made a click of annoyance but did not stop the pinkette from calling him his first name.

"Okay so, Natsu you will sit by Lucy." Mr. Clive said while pointing to me.

"Aye sir!" The boy named Natsu said while imitating a solider and saluting before sitting at the empty desk beside me.

"Hi I'm Natsu!" He said pointing to himself.

"Hi Natsu I'm Lucy!" I said smiling at him. I saw his face get a little pink but I just brushed that off.

"HEY FLAME-BRAIN!" A new voice called from the other side of the class, "WHAY WERE YOU SO LATE?" I saw a guy stand up from his desk, he had ink black hair and deep blue eyes.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME DROOPY EYES!?" Natsu yelled at the ink haired man.

"SO WHAT IF I AM ASH FOR BRAINS!" They were now head-butting each other, "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO 'BOUT IT!"

"ICE PRINCESS!"

"PINKY!"

"ENOUGH!" A beautiful red head appeared in the argument. The two boys cowered in fear.

"Y-Yes ma'am." They said in unison

"You two are friends, right?" The red haired lady gave them a cold glare. The two boys locked arms.

"Aye!" They said. She looked at them for a bit before smiling.

"Good." She said and sat back down to her seat in the class.

"Okay class because of the new student here today we will now have a free period to do anything we want that will not cost me my job!" Mr. Clive announced, but you could tell that he just wanted to sleep some more. He went back to sleep and everyone else started a conversation or did something else on their own. I sighed. _'It was going to be a long year.'_

"Hi!" A cheery voice said behind me. I turned around to be faced with a short blue haired girl with warm brown eyes, "I'm Levy!"

"Hello Levy-chan!" I said excited that someone approached me first.

"So, what do you like to do on your free time?" Levy asked with interest.

"Well, I like to sing and play instruments, I love gazing at the stars and I love reading!" I replied.

"Really that's so cool I love reading too! We have something in common!" The petit girl said, happy to be able to click with the new girl Lucy. The two girls chatted about their favourite books and other things connected to that. Soon the bell rung.

"Lu-chan, what class are you going to next?' Levy questioned.

"Umm, I have music next. Do you know where that class is?" I looked at Levy.

"It's down the hall and the last class to the left, you can't miss it! Bye Lu-chan I've got to get to English. I'll meet you at lunch you can meet my friends!" Levy said

"Okay!" I said. I started to walk towards the music room using Levy's directions, I got to the classroom and opened the door.

"Ah, you must be the new student." The teacher said, "I'm Ms. Lyra."

"Good morning Ms. Lyra, I am Lucy Hearfillia!" I said while smiling. I sat down on a vacant seat.

"Hello students, today we are practising our vocal lessons in front of the class." Ms. Lyra said glancing at me, she must know who I am. "Okay so who will start?" A boy reluctantly raised his hand.

"Okay, come on up Gajeel." Ms. Lyra said happily. A tall man with many piecing's and long black hair walked up to the front. He started singing this weird song which I personally didn't like and I figured the rest of the class did not like it either because of the groans coming from some people.

"My, my Gajeel." Ms. Lyra said. "So who's next?" No one raised their hand

"Okay I will chose then," she said putting a finger on her chin to make it look like she was thinking. "How about we let Lucy show us her singing since she is new here!" a couple of groans came from the students. "Come on Lucy." Ms. Lyra said making a beckoning motion with her hand. I got up out of my seat.

"So you can sing anything you like as long as it's appropriate." Ms. Lyra added.

"Would Rather Be by Layla Stars be appropriate?" I asked.

"Of course."

 **I do not own Rather Be by Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne**

 _Oh, Whoa, Ooh_

 _We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea_

 _But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be_

 _I would wait forever, exalted in the scene_

 _As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat_

 _With every step we take, Kyoto to the bay_

 _Strolling so casually_

 _We're different and the same, get you another name_

 _Switch up the batteries_

 _If you gave me a chance I would take it_

 _It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_

 _Know with all your heart, you can't shake me_

 _When I am with you there's no place I'd rather be_

 _N-n-no, no, no place I'd rather be (x3)_

 _We stalked out on a mission to find our inner peace_

 _Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete_

 _It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity_

 _As long as we're together, there's no place I's rather be_

 _With every step we take, Kyoto to the bay_

 _Strolling so casually_

 _We're different the same, get you another name_

 _Switch up the batteries_

 _If you a chance I would take it_

 _It's a shot in the dark but I'll take it_

 _Know with all your heart, you can't shake me_

 _When I am with you there's no place I'd rather be_

 _N-n-no, no, no place I'd rather be_

 _When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be, yeah_

 _Beeeeeeeeee, hooooooo oh_

 _Be (x9)_

 _Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah, yeah\_

 _If you gave me a chance I would take it_

 _It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_

 _Know with all your heart, you can't shake me_

 _When I am with you there's no pace I'd rather be_

 _N-n-no, no, no place I'd rather be (x3)_

 _When I am with you there's no place I'd rather be_

When I finished the song everyone was staring at me.

"What!" I snapped. "U-uh why are you staring at me?" I said politely

"Y-your voice." Natsu said.

' _When did he get here?'_ "What about my voice?" I said now getting annoyed.

"It's like an angel's voice." Someone else said.

I blushed "O-oh."

Ms. Lyra recovered from my performance, "So who's next!"


End file.
